Cambio de lugar
by Terume
Summary: Harry decide seducir a Tom, y éste se deja ya que piensa que el menor no podrá lograrlo, ¿será eso verdad?... pasen y lean Es mi primer Tom/Harry que hago, y espero que les guste... m.m


Cambio de lugar

Tom Riddle, chico de 25 años, cabello castaño, ojos color Azul-verdoso y en ciertos casos, rubí intenso, buen cuerpo, y una personalidad muy fuerte en la categoría de "Si no obedeces o consigues lo que quiero te mueres", estaba de pie observando por la ventana el patio de su casa mientras varios pensamientos surcaban su mente.

Hace no mucho vivía con un joven cinco años menos que él, piel clara, ojos verdes, gafas, cabello desordenado, cuerpo delgado y desgarbado... y de nombre Harry Potter.

Tom estaba muy enamorado de aquel joven que solía molestarse con él ya que... el menor había llegado a una conclusión... según Harry, para lo único que lo quería Tom, era para regañarlo por cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuese, y para cogérselo cuando se le diera la real gana.

El ojirubí pensaba en eso mientras miraba por la ventana -Creo que... de cieeeeeerto modo, podría, tener razón- la verdad, es que Tom no aceptaba la realidad de que el ojiverde tenía la razón, porque según el ojirubí, era muy cariñoso con Harry.

Unos delgados brazos rodeándole la cintura y una respiración en su cuello cortaron sus pensamientos para ser abrazado con fuerza.

El mayor se giró, encontrándose con su amado, aunque su cara lucía diferente... La cara del chico se veía pálida, unas ojeras medio moradas cubrían sus párpados inferiores, lucía una mirada juguetona y el color de sus ojos era tan verde como el más poderoso Avada Kedavra que se haya hecho.

Para Tom era algo nuevo ver así a Harry, no era común en él tener esa cara.

Le iba a decir algo, pero sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso otorgado por el menor, quien parecía devorar los labios de Riddle. La lengua de Harry entró ansiosa a la boca del ojirubí, saboreando cada recoveco de ésta.

El beso duró mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que Harry desabotonara la camisa que Tom tenía puesta sin que el mayor lo notara.

El ojiverde se puso detrás de Tom, y tiernamente le sacó la camisa deslizándola por sus brazos. Terminado eso, las manos de Harry recorrieron el formado abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón que traía el mayor para desabrocharlo y dejarlo deslizarse junto a los pantaloncitos por aquellas largas piernas.

-Que tierno, Harry quiere ser el que mande- pensaba Tom sonriendo mientras dejaba a un lado su ropa -Cuando menos se lo espere, yo seré quien lo esté dominando- se decía divertido y seguro de ello.

El ojiverde giró a Tom para que quedaran cara a cara. Le tomó de la cintura, y comenzaron a caminar hasta que ambos cayeron en la gran cama que compartían.

Tom quedo entre acostado y sentado, mientras que Harry se encontraba entre sus piernas estiradas. El ojiverde subió por su cuerpo hasta la cara del ojirubí para volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

Cortando el beso que los dejaba sin aliento, Harry se sentó en las caderas de Tom quien recién notó que el menor, solo tenía puesta una camisa abierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riddle encontraba tierno que su pequeño quisiera ser quien "controlara" la situación, pero con lo arrogante que era el ojirubí, no permitiría que Harry se diera ese lujo. El "Activo" tenía que ser él, mientras que el ojiverde tenía que ser el "Pasivo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La intensa mirada verde de Harry conectó con la ahora rojiza de Tom. Una sonrisa traviesa por parte del menor dio comienzo a su juego.

Dejó caer su camisa por los brazos quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos de Tom. Las manos de Harry se posaron en su cuello, y comenzó a bajarlas por su torso acariciando su cuerpo, sintiendo como la mirada de su amante las seguía con detalle hasta que llego a su virilidad.

Sin pudor alguno, el ojiverde tomó su miembro y lo comenzó a acariciar, provocando que suaves suspiros salieran de su boca y cerrara sus ojos. Tom estaba sorprendido por ello, pero no se negaría a ver tal espectáculo.

Pasados unos minutos, el miembro de Harry estaba casi erecto, pero no quería que el ojirubí se quedara solo con el cuerpo tibio, por lo que se dejó de acariciar, y se colocó entre las piernas aún abiertas de Tom. Sin quitar la mirada del mayor, Harry se metió el miembro del ojirubí a la boca succionándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuera el mejor dulce del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que el ojiverde quería lograr, era tener a Tom gimiendo su nombre mientras le suplicaba por más. Y la verdad, es que Harry quería someterlo ya que es diferente _someter_ a _ser sometido_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos del ojiverde se deslizaron por el vientre bajo de Tom hasta llegar a su pecho y acariciarlo suavemente, mientras seguía estimulando el miembro de Tom.

El ojirubí suspiraba y mascullaba ante las caricias proporcionadas por su amante, quien no estaba satisfecho, lo que quería era que Tom gimiera y le rogara por más, pero sería difícil lograr que el arrogante de Riddle se dejara "caer tan bajo".

A pesar de que el ojirubí no gemía, Harry había logrado que su miembro quedara erecto, y su cuerpo comenzara a sudar.

Como un felino, el ojiverde subió hacia la cara del mayor para besarlo, y dejar que sus labios resbalaran por la barbilla y cuello de Tom para que llegaran a su oreja.

-¿Adelante o atrás?- preguntó Harry para mirar a Riddle

-Adelante- respondió el ojirubí quien no entendía del todo.

Harry levantó las cadera del mayor, quién, antes de percatarse de lo que el menor hacía, éste ya lo había penetrado... un pequeño salto de molestia convulsionó el cuerpo de Tom, quien no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener a alguien dentro de él, aún así, dejó que su pequeño de ojos verdes siguiera.

Las envestidas que Harry le daba al mayor, eran rápidas y fuertes. El ojiverde se concentró en encontrar el punto exacto que hiciera gemir a Riddle de placer... Le tomó un tiempo, pero al escuchar un gemido más ronco por parte del mayor, volvió sus estocadas más lentas y profundas, para dar la mayor cantidad de veces en ese punto.

Pasado un rato, volvió a sus envestidas rápidas y fuertes, esperando a que Tom gimiera su nombre y le pidiera por más

La cara de Tom estaba sudada, con algunos mechones de pelos pegados en su frente, cubriendo su cara... El mayor se mordía los labios con fuerza, a tal punto de casi arrancarse un trozo de labio.

-No seas tímido y suéltate Riddle- le dijo Harry de manera inocente y jadeante en el oído, al notar que el mencionado se estaba conteniendo... Para ayudar a su amante, hizo que su lengua recorriera suavemente el cuello del mayor, provocando un escalofrío en él.

-Ha-Harry... yo...- Tom no quería explotar en un grito, por lo que intentaba contenerse

-Siiii- dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de embestir las caderas del ojirubí

-Haaa... Harry por... por favor... d-d...- las palabras del mayor no podían salir fluidamente... o todo lo fluido que se podía en ese momento.

-No te entiendo- decía Harry, volviendo a embestir a Tom de manera lenta y profunda...

-¡HARRY, POR TODO LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NECESITO QUE SIGAS ASÍ!- Tom no pudo aguantar las sensuales estocadas del menor, y terminó estallando de placer y comenzando a respirar de manera agitada.

-Como ordene... mi amo- respondió Harry dándole un tierno beso a Tom en los labios y volviendo a llenar de placer el cuerpo de Riddle quien enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del menor para una mejor penetración, cosa que logró.

Las embestidas que Harry le daba a su amante no eran siempre iguales, a veces las hacía lentas, fuetes, etc... con tal de escuchar a Tom gemir de todas las formas diferentes que podía.

El cuerpo completo de Riddle estaba lleno del éxtasis de placer... sin saber cuando, se encontró gimiendo el nombre del ojiverde y pidiéndole más, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.

Harry se sentía excelente al haber logrado su objetivo... ahora era el menor quien sometía al chico arrogante y posesivo que era Tom.

...Ambos estaban ya en el pic del éxtasis, y con una última estocada, Harry se vino dentro de Tom, quien se convulsionó al sentir aquel líquido en su interior y luego entre él y el ojiverde...

Tom quedó exhausto, y sus músculos se relajaron rápidamente sobre la cama, cerró sus ojos e intentó calmar su respiración... sintió como el miembro de Harry salía lentamente de su interior, para luego sentir su lengua en su miembro y estómago recogiendo todo rastro de aquel aperlado líquido.

Cuando terminó, Harry se dejó caer suavemente sobre Tom por lo exhausto que estaba...

-Pobre Harry, debió ser difícil para ti lograr lo que hiciste- dijo Tom con la respiración entrecortada aún y retirando los cabellos del menor de su cara.

-La verdad si, pero valió el esfuerzo- dijo imitando la acción del mayor, para quedarse profundamente dormido sobre el cuerpo de éste.

-Mañana me las pagaras- dijo riendo suavemente al final, acariciando la espalda del ojiverde, quien solo esbozó una débil sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
